Losing Hope
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: An au version of history of trunks where things go differently because trunks has a twin sister. It gets worse when shes not willing to fight. oneshot


**Losing Hope- The Final Survivor And Relunctant Fighter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz, If I did Gohan wouldn't act weird. I do own Tatsume.

A/N: Ok so this story is an au fic. That means alternate universe for those of you not sure. This is a prequel to a story I wrote using my own demi saiyan Tatsume. I'll put that up next. See ya!

Two babies cried as Son Gohan raced home to find his father dead. The heart virus had killed earths greatest defender. Three years later two androids appear near South City. The Z Fighters all fight back but one by one all except young Gohan are killed by the ruthless pair. Now only three remain, Son Gohan, and the Breifs twins Tatsume and Trunks. Trunks acts very much like his father where he is very much willing to fight back rather then sit around. Tatsume is quiet and docile so that she isn't intending to fight at all. Thirteen years later the three Briefs sit in their car on their way home. A radio report comes on that the androids are attacking Peppertown. Trunks growls and his hands clench into fists.

"Mom, you and Sume go home without me." He said. Tatsume frowned. Trunks was the older twin with short purple hair. He wore a capsule corp blue and white shirt with grey pants. She was younger with chin length sky blue bangs and waist length black was the rest. She wore a red and black capsule corp shirt with black pants.

"Not without me nii-san." She said quietly. He looked back at her to find her eyes set in a glare at the road before them. The next thing Bulma knew both had taken off for Peppertown. Both wandered the city amazed to find everyone dead. The androids were monsters. Gohan arrived to find Trunks looking in dispair and Tatsume sitting on some rubble with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Gohan why are they doing this?" Trunks pleaded. Gohan saw how lost the two appeared and felt bad for them. They sat at capsule corp and Tatsume was silent as ever. She acted like he had as a child with her reluctance.

"Trunks your a pathetic emotional wreck." Gohan said with a laugh. Tatsume was ten times worse. "Your just like I was when my mother wouldn't let me train with my dad." Tatsume stood and looked at the two boys.

"Leave me out of this guys. Please nii-san you shouldn't. You'll get hurt or worse, then what'll mom do?" Tatsume asked. It was easy to tell that the idea of fighting the androids terrified the girl.

"Fine Trunks. I'm your master and your my pupil as long as you follow my rules." Gohan said. Tatsume sighed and sunk into her chair as Trunks nodded.

"Trunks, Tatsume I'm home!" Bulma called. Trunks whipped away his tears and smiled.

"In here mom!" Tatsume called.

"Please don't tell." Trunks said. Gohan nodded. Bulma was a bit mad when she saw the twins sitting with Gohan.

"Should I start shopping for one or do you both plan on living long?" She asked. "Gohan good to see you. Would it be a coincidence that my kids go off to fight the androids and you show?" Bulma asked. She went on how it would be stupid to be planning anything and how she knew they weren't that stupid. As the two boys ate quickly Tatsume smiled a bit and ate her food enjoying it slowly.

"Sorry if we worried you." Trunks said. She chuckled a bit as both asked for more.

"Like father like son. Your so strong yet so gentle. With those colors your so much like your father." Bulma said. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah I always hoped to be as strong as him. These colors help me focus on that goal." Gohan said.

"I heard you've been fighting the androids all by yourself." She said. He nodded. "Even getting as strong as you have you need to be careful. Now these two want to fight." She said. Tatsume furiously shook her head. She wanted no part in it. "Maybe you can convince them not to."

"Keep trying Trunks. Feel all the anger and rage. Don't fear it. Use it and let it go." Gohan said as Trunks tried to transform. Tatsume had agreed to at least sit in on the training sessions and was meditating on some rocks a few feet away. Gohan could feel the latent power they held. Trunks got kicked into a whirlpool and asked for help. Tatsume floated down and pulled him up getting herself wet in the process. She set him down and sat on the rocks again. Gohan tossed them a towel each and Tatsume muttered a thank you while Trunks glared at him.

"You knew Dad pretty well right?" Trunks asked. Gohan nodded. "Well Mom doesn't say much and we don't remember much could you tell us more about what he was like?" He asked. Gohan sighed.

"He was very powerful. Tough, full of pride, and arrogant." Gohan said.

"Exactly what Mom says about him." Tatsume said. Trunks kept trying all day to transform. Tatsume watched in awe. Her brother was much stronger then her she knew that already. She didn't want to fight since she knew things could go badly. They were all their mother had left and Tatsume wanted to keep that. Yet a feeling compelled her to at least watch and wish she could do something to help end it all. Trunks was so close that he almost had it. They ended up resting until the next day after that. The two boys were at Superworld as the androids attacked and Tatsume had stayed home to help her mother. Trunks got home that night more or less carrying a very beat up Gohan. The elder was missing an arm and had several new scars on his face.

"What happened?" Bulma asked.

"To put it simply we got beat up." Trunks replied. He was in fact glad that Tatsume hadn't gone since it would have given the androids more targets. He also was healing faster then expected and continued Trunks' training. Tatsume refused to even watch anymore. Bulma had known all along and she didn't know how to react to the way Tatsume was being. The androids attacked again and Gohan knocked Trunks out to keep him safe. The fight was unfair as always and Gohan was killed by the cruel androids. Trunks awoke much sooner then Gohan had anticipated and rushed to the scene. In his grief the boy transformed and the androids chuckled. They'd sensed him as he'd rushed to the scene.

"We're still at a tie. We could use this kid as a tie breaker." 17 said smirking.

"Why not. Same rules as last time." 18 replied. Trunks even with his super saiyen skills didn't stand a chance. Sensing her brothers grief and distress when he'd found Gohan, Tatsume looked at her mother and frowned. Bulma had her back to her daughter and was in the next room.

"Sorry Mom." She said before rushing off. She arrived only moments after the androids had left to find her twin hidden by a bit of rubble. She'd seen Gohan as well. She held her brother close and wished she could hear him breathing but that wasn't happening. She sobbed as she wished she'd gone to help this one time. It might have made a difference. She knew in her mind that it wouldn't have mattered. Hours later as she returned soaked with rain Bulma ran over with a towel.

"What's the matter Sume?" She asked. Tatsume slumped into a chair and her sky blue eyes looked dull and full of dispair. "Sume.. What?" Bulma asked again. Tatsume refused to speak and spent several days locked in her room. Bulma wished her daughter would speak and the lack of an appearance of Gohan and Trunks worried her. Tatsume trained avidly using Trunks' sword as her own weapon. She was getting good quickly and still hadn't spoken of what had happened. Bulma had figured out what had happened quickly but she wished Tatsume would talk.

"You wanna know mom?" Tatsume asked. "They're dead! They're both dead! The androids killed Gohan and Trunks. I couldn't even do anything because the idea of trying to even fight scared me." She said. Her sky blue eyes looked full of anger. All the pain and frustration was exploding. "No more though. I'm sorry but i'm gonna kill those androids and avenge both nii-san, and gohan as well as all the others." She said. Her expression was a fierce glare and her attitude reminded the women of the girls father. He'd been so strong and full of pride, never willing to back down no matter how powerful the enemy.

"Just be careful sweety. I don't wanna lose you like I did the others." Bulma said. Tatsume grabbed the sword and was out the door. She wore tan pants, a tan tank, and a red capsule corp jacket. She strapped the sword to her back as she ran. The androids were intrigued by the sight of this girl.

"She reminds me of the other two." 17 said. 18 nodded.

"Yeah her hair's blue and black. How odd." she said. Tatsume growled.

"Your both going down androids! For nii-san, for gohan, for all the innocent people!" She snapped. The androids laughed. The girl attacked and was holding her own pretty well even though she wasn't a super saiyen. Then as she nicked 18 with her sword they got serious. She was getting tossed around and escaped to a parking garage. The androids easily found her and she landed in a field of flowers nearly unconcious.

"This is no fun. She's not as strong as they were." 18 said with a frown. 17 agreed. She was no where near as strong as them and she wasn't as good a fighter. She got up and tried to attack but the androids just stood there. Suddenly 17 knocked her into a lake and 18 blew up the lake.

"That should have done it. If nothing else maybe she'll be stronger next time." 17 said with a nod before they left. Bulma hugged her daughter tightly when Tatsume returned with several bruises. The girl flinched and went to her bed to rest. Later she found Bulma working on a time machine.

"You may think i'm crazy but this should work." Bulma said. Tatsume chuckled.

"Yeah Mom, I do think your nuts. We don't need any people from the past helping us. However if you think they can make a difference then fine." Tatsume said. She knew that if nothing else she could train and get stronger. Bulma was amazed late the next afternoon to find Tatsume gone. Listening to the radio she heard reports of someone fighting the androids. Tatsume awoke some time later to find herself on a bed.

"Oh Tatsume sweety. You scared me." Bulma said from her spot on a nearby chair. Tatsume chuckled a bit.

"Sorry Mom. They had to be stopped." She said. Bulma shook her head.

"You crazy girl. Take some time to heal up, please." Bulma said.

"Ok mom. Maybe when the time machines ready we can do something about all of this." Tatsume said. Bulma nodded. Goku would make a difference if they could help him. The way he was nothing ever went wrong. "Then I'll get to see Gohan again, and dad..." Her thoughts trailed off as she realized it would be before herself and her brother were born.

"I wouldn't expect much from your father." Bulma said. Once Tatsume had healed she had trimmed her hair to a managable length and tied it back.

"Guess it's time." She said smiling. She wore black pants, a black tank, and a dark blue denim capsule corp jacket.

"Stay safe Sume. I'm so proud of you." Bulma said handing her daughter the antidote to the virus. "And don't drop that please." Tatsume nodded and tucked it away in her coat pocket. She started up the time machine and waved then was off. She was amazed to see a blond person beating Freiza with ease. She took a seat on some rocks and watched. It was easy to tell when she started clapping that it startled him.

"Is burning attack the best you can do?" She asked as she stood. He looked just like Trunks had. He even had the same sword as her. She smiled and the rocks collapsed. As he flew over she began to lazily fly in the direction he'd been heading.

"Who're you?" He asked. She chuckled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said as she chuckled. Once they reached the others he did the talking. As the boy stared at Vegeta's pink shirt wanting to laugh she snickered. He pointed out that he couldn't tell them anything except his age.

"I am 17." He said. It was all he could tell them.

"How interesting senpai, so am I." The girl said. Both were a total mystery. However neither seemed to be up to anything so they were allowed to stay. Besides the boy had said Goku would be here before long. "How long now?" She asked.

"Any minute now actually." He replied.

Fin

Continues in... Futures in the Dark

Okay you should know the drill by now. Read, Review, wait for the next part . This is Kira signing out. Hope you like Tatsume as a character.


End file.
